We've Only Just Begun
by MinervaDeannaBond
Summary: It's white lace and promises for Mary Crawley and Charles Blake as they walk down the aisle and begin their new life with a kiss for luck.


This is my first-ever Mary/Blake story, written for my friend Lala Kate and inspired by her favorite Carpenters song. Hope you like it, girl!

* * *

><p>She's been here before. She knows what it's like. She knows what to expect.<p>

So why are her knees ready to buckle beneath her and why is her stomach a quivering mass of jelly?

It's _astonishing. _She is over thirty years old, yet this one moment, this one day, has turned her into a little girl all over again. And like a little girl, she turns to the one person who, in his heart of hearts, will always see her as such.

"Papa? Why do I feel as though I could jump out of my skin?"

Robert turns to her and gives her that tender smile she has known ever since she was old enough to form memories. "You're getting married, dearest. Every bride feels like a bundle of nerves on her wedding day."

"I know, but surely not on the second marriage. It should feel so familiar, so rehearsed, not like a whole new experience in life."

"Perhaps that's because with Charles, everything is a whole new experience. You have learned to love again because of him, and he has opened your eyes to life after death, so to speak. The ceremony may be the same, but with this man, in this marriage, you're only just beginning a new journey."

She lowers her eyes, the little-girl feeling engulfing her all the more. "How will we know which road to choose? As you and everyone else say, this is a brave new world. No road is certain these days. We may get lost."

Robert cups her chin in his hand and tilts her face upward to meet his. Cobalt blue eyes meet chocolate brown and his thumb strokes the pointed chin that, on many an occasion, has been lifted in defiance, a hallmark of the stubbornness that thrives in the Crawley family. Now, this chin is nearly quivering with tears. "Mary, as long as you and Charles stay the course, fight the good fight, and place your faith in God, you will know which road to take. He will lead you both. But remember, you have to walk before you can run. There are times when you will stumble and fall, but start out slowly. Take your time and learn each other's strengths and weaknesses. Your love will see you through." He lifts her veil for the briefest of moments and drops a kiss on her forehead. "I have utmost faith in you, my darling girl."

Mary shakes her head. "Even after all I've done, all I've muddled."

"You've walked through the Valley of the Shadow and emerged stronger than ever before, a woman of great wisdom and courage. You're the heart of this family, Mary, and the heart of the man waiting to take you as his wife. How can I not have faith in you?"

Her eyes swim with unbidden tears at her father's sweet words of praise, her spirits lifted even though she feels that she does not deserve it. Here he was, the man whom she feared displeasing above everyone else, a man who held great power and prestige in the United Kingdom, and he was lifting her up rather than bringing her down. No longer was she just someone to be married off to the highest bidder, the porcelain doll destined to bring honor to the House of Grantham. She was simply Mary, his darling daughter, worthy of her father's love.

And he believed her worthy of another man's love as well.

"Papa," she half-sobs, throwing her arms around him and resting in the safety of his strong arms... until the organ brings them back to Earth. She smiles up at him and wipes away her tears. "It's time."

"It's time." He offers her his arm and she slips her own around it, and together, they walk through the doors of the church and into a new beginning.

As the oaken doors swing wide, Mary can't help but gasp in delight at her surroundings. Loved ones have all gathered together, filling this little church on this day, to celebrate the union between herself and Charles. Her family, the Crawleys, pack the pews to her left; his family, the Blakes, crowd the ones to her right. All are dressed in their very best, the gentlemen in blacks and muted grays and the ladies in gorgeous pastels of springtime, lilacs and mauves and jades like flowers in a garden. His parents are beaming at them as she walked down the aisle on her father's arm - his father, Callum Blake, with the strong, Roman face that he has passed on to his son, and his mother, Charlotte Blake, whose dark hair and dimples are likewise echoed in Charles. And on the opposite side of the church, there are the ladies who mean more to her than they would ever know. Cora, her mother, from whom she had inherited her beauty, inside and out. Violet, her grandmother, who has passed on her stubbornness and indomitable spirit. Isobel, her friend and former mother-in-law, whom she will always love as a second mother. Rose, her wild cousin, who has grown into a wise and beautiful young lady. And Edith... her little sister, whom she has sometimes hated but always, always loved with all of her heart. Though she has endured just as much heartache in her own life, Edith's smile is the biggest and brightest of all as she gives her sister a secret wink. _You'll be fine, Mary, _she seems to say. _I love you._

_I love you, too, Edith, _Mary thinks back, returning her sister's wink. She turns her head back toward the front of the church, tilting her chin high as her father continues to lead them on... and feels her breath catch in her throat when her eyes land on her bridegroom. _Oh, Charles... _

It never ceases to amaze her how beautiful he is. Angel and devil together, a good heart and beautiful soul disguised by impish dimples and sinfully gorgeous brown eyes that never fail to pour liquid warmth into her stomach. He is the man she had first vowed to loathe forever, the Darcy to her Elizabeth. Now, he is the man she will vow to love forever. Just a few more steps and they'll be there.

They have arrived. Charles' face breaks into a smile, white teeth illuminating his tanned face as those dimples cause her heart to thump in her chest. He stands achingly close, every fiber of her being screaming to hold his hand while they wait for Mr. Travis to begin the ceremony. And after what seems an eternity, he does.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this Congregation, to join together this man and this woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God in the time of man's innocence, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church; which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence, and first miracle that he wrought, in Cana of Galilee; and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be enterprised, nor taken in hand, unadvisedly, lightly, or wantonly, to satisfy men's carnal lusts and appetites, like brute beasts that have no understanding; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God; duly considering the causes for which Matrimony was ordained."

_Father, thank You for ordaining this marriage, for blessing it, _she prays, stealing a glance at her husband-to-be. _Thank You for proving that I have been blessed and not cursed, for bringing this man into my life... for our new beginning together._

"First, it was ordained for the procreation of children, to be brought up in the fear and nurture of the Lord, and to the praise of his holy Name."

_Children... bless our union as You see fit. Watch over our babies as they are conceived and born, and as they grow. And most of all, help me to be a good mother to all of them._

"Secondly, it was ordained for a remedy against sin, and to avoid fornication; that such persons as have not the gift of continency might marry, and keep themselves undefiled members of Christ's body."

_Keep us focused on You and on each other, Lord. Help us to avoid the trap of blind, extramarital love. Keep us mad for each other._

"Thirdly, it was ordained for the mutual society, help, and comfort, that the one ought to have of the other, both in prosperity and adversity, into which holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined."

_I won't ask you to keep us from all obstacles, because I know some are tests from You. All I ask is that You will guide us along the roads we choose. Guide us as we discuss our future and keep us strong as we work together as husband and wife. Be our Rock._

"Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter forever hold his peace."

Mary resists the urge to turn around and give the congregation a filthy look, to dare them to say anything against her marrying this man. But she knows that she won't have. Most likely, her grandmother is now giving any possible naysayers that withering look that could freeze the seventh level of Hell. And if that deafening silence is anything to go by, her assumption is quite correct. _Well done, Granny, _she thinks in a silent cheer.

"I require and charge you both, as ye will answer at the dreadful day of judgement, when the secrets of all hearts shall be disclosed, that if either of you know any impediment, why ye may not be lawfully joined together in Matrimony, ye do now confess it. For be ye well assured, that so many as are coupled together otherwise than God's Word doth allow are not joined together by God; neither is their Matrimony lawful."

Mary's eyes once again slide sideways to her groom; his eyes meet hers and both sets of eyes dance with a mutual twinkle. No secrets, no lies. Nothing but a bright new horizon for the both of them. Satisfied and bestowing a smile upon both of them, Travis proceeds, turning his attention to Charles.

"Charles Edward, wilt thou have this woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

Charles flashes those dimples at her. "I will," he announces, in a rich baritone that belies the glorious tenor of his singing voice.

Travis' eyes now turn to Mary. "Mary Josephine, wilt thou have this man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou obey him, and serve him, love, honour, and keep him, in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all other, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will," she says proudly, taking his hand in hers. _Now and forever, I will._

Travis then looks out among the congregation. "Who giveth this woman to be married to this man?"

Robert, still standing as strong as an oak tree at his daughter's side, speaks for the entire world to hear. "Her mother and I do." With that, he places his strong, yet tender hands on Mary's shoulders, kisses her on her cheek, and smiles down at her, tears welling in his blue eyes. He then takes his place beside Cora, giving his daughter away to her new husband.

Now, here is the moment they have longed for: the recitation of the vows. Charles turns to face her and, staring straight into her eyes, his own glowing with love, he speaks his vow.

"I, Charles Edward, take thee, Mary Josephine, to my wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I plight thee my troth."

Now, it is her turn. She takes his hand and speaks her vow from the bottom of her heart. "I, Mary Josephine, take thee, Charles Edward, to my wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love, cherish, and to obey, till death us do part, according to God's holy ordinance; and thereto I give thee my troth."

Now the ring is presented. Travis speaks his blessing over it and hands the precious circle of white gold to Charles. He meets her eyes again, clutching the ring between his fingers. "With this ring I thee wed, with my body I thee worship, and with all my worldly goods I thee endow: In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen." He speaks the words with reverence as he slides the ring onto her finger; her lips move in time with his as she silently recites the pledge herself.

Travis then raises his hands and addresses the congregation. "Let us pray." Every head bows, including Mary's own. "O eternal God, Creator and Preserver of all mankind, Giver of all spiritual grace, the Author of everlasting life: Send thy blessing upon these thy servants, this man and this woman, whom we bless in thy Name; that, as Isaac and Rebecca lived faithfully together, so these persons may surely perform and keep the vow and covenant betwixt them made, and may ever remain in perfect love and peace together, and live according to thy laws; through Jesus Christ our Lord. Amen." He brought his hands back down and clasped Mary's and Charles' joined hands in both of his. "Those whom God hath joined together, let no man put asunder."

Mary and Charles stand clutching each other's hands, so lost in the moment that they barely hear Travis speaking the proclamation to their families and friends. "Forasmuch as Charles and Mary have consented together in holy wedlock, and have witnessed the same before God and this company, and thereto have given and pledged their troth either to other, and have declared the same by giving and receiving of a ring, and by joining of hands; I pronounce that they be man and wife together, In the Name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost. Amen.

"God the Father, God the Son, God the Holy Ghost, bless, preserve, and keep you; the Lord mercifully with his favor look upon you, and so fill you with all spiritual benediction and grace, that ye may so live together in this life, that in the world to come ye may have life everlasting. Amen."

A chorus of _amens _echo to the rafters of the tiny church, and Travis finally looks at the newly wedded couple and smiled. "Charles, you may kiss your bride."

Those dimples deepen again. "I know, Reverend," he says, rather wickedly for one on sacred ground, but the vicar doesn't even bat an eyelash. Charles then turns to his new bride, lifts her veil, and throws it back over the glittering Crawley wedding tiara, which catches the sunlight and throws shards of rainbow colors around the sanctuary. He cradles her face in his hands and lowers his mouth to hers, claiming her lips in first a chaste, then a deep, searching kiss, while the church rings with applause and cheers. Although it's difficult, they come up for air and, clasping hands once more, face their families and loved ones, this time as husband and wife.

"Members of the household of faith, ladies and gentlemen," Travis intones, his face wreathed in smiles, "I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Charles Edward Blake!" Mary and Charles walk down the aisle arm in arm amid more tumultuous applause, followed by their wedding party and families, all of whom, no doubt, are waiting to smother them in love, hugs, and kisses once they all convene back at Downton Abbey for the wedding feast. So much, in fact, that they know they will anticipate and appreciate their time alone all the more.

But for now, they are happy just to have each other as they climb into the car for the ride back to the Abbey. They have their lives ahead, and they are ready to begin them together. For Charles and Mary Blake, life has only just begun.


End file.
